


Fine Days 上篇

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 疑心揺蕩う弱さ
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 12





	Fine Days 上篇

“叮”地一声，电梯到了18层。

穿黑色高档定制西服，身材修长挺拔的路易斯杰西大步走进了总裁秘书室。见四下无人，一屁股坐下，敲入密码，开始检视各部门递交上来的报告，忽而托腮冥想，忽而眉飞色舞地敲入各种批示。

“你又在干什么。”门口传来的声音，冷淡中带点无可奈何。

“工作。”杰西头也不抬。

身着灰色西服，细条纹衬衣，深色领带的男人快步走到办公桌前，拿起桌上的名牌转了个方向，正对杰西。“看见没，这是我的办公桌。”上面赫然就是松村北斗四个大字。

“反正本来就是我要看的，你不过是我代打而已。”每份PPT上都清楚标记着Lewis Corp，没记错的话，他才是那个Lewis。

北斗鼓起了腮帮子。“怎么爱看，还花钱请我代打干嘛。”

杰西闻言抬头，勾起嘴角，意味深长地看了北斗一眼，想要埋头继续，却在发现邮件仍旧不断跳进来的时候终于放弃，他暂时合上北斗的电脑，“过来。桌子还你。”

北斗悻悻地走过去，杰西非常绅士地起身让座，但等到北斗坐下了之后，却非常不绅士地钻到了写字台下面。

“喂！你干嘛！”北斗伸手护住自己裆部的拉链，却被另一只手架开了。

十几分钟后，留下一脸潮红的秘书先生，总裁愉快地哼着小曲走出了秘书室，下楼买杯橙汁漱口，顺带要了杯双份浓度的牛油果昔，再次出现在秘书室门口。

“Surprise!”杰西夸张地摊开双手。

北斗一拳捶在桌子上。“求你别来捣乱了，今天星期五，全世界的报告都是这时候交来你会不懂？”

“本来以为你还要再等一会儿才会求我。”杰西暧昧地眨了眨眼，北斗的脸瞬间绯红。

“滚！”

“这样的礼仪可不太妙喔。”杰西似笑非笑地捏起北斗握紧的拳头，不容挣扎地握住他的腰逼迫他站起来走到沙发前，轻咬他敏感的耳垂，“应该要说，总裁给我，总裁还要，总裁辛苦了。”

“你……唔…………”被压制着剥掉了衣物，大面积的肌肤被迫与冷硬的真皮沙发亲密接触，北斗叫了起来。

“干嘛不开暖气。”

“这样比较清醒……唔！！”一坨柔滑的果昔裹着几根不怀好意的手指突然挺进北斗的身体，他难受地绷直了自己。

只要手指就好。杰西深深呼吸，压抑着绮念，熟练地in and out，旋转回勾。用不了几分钟就让北斗从拼命隐忍到彻底缴械。

“你……”先后两次的极限欢愉击溃了北斗本已疲倦的身体。他只觉得自己变得轻轻的软软的，像漂浮在棉花上。

“去睡一下，乖。”杰西亲亲北斗光滑的额头，横抱起他，跨过秘书室与总裁室之间的暗门，小心地把他放进专属自己的豪华浴缸里面。

“你……早有预谋……”北斗望着早已注满热水的浴缸恨恨地发现。但是……唔……好舒服。

杰西轻笑着关上了门。

一个多小时后，整个城市已经灯火通明，杰西敲完最后一行字，满意地舒了口气。

门的另一边，恒温浴缸里的人儿紧闭着眼睛不设防地躺着，皮肤已经被泡成淡淡的粉红色。

“喂……”轻轻地，在他耳边呼唤。“醒醒啊。”

毫无回应。

“再不醒来大灰狼就要吃掉小白兔咯……”一字一顿故作夸张地说道。

浴缸里的人噗嗤笑了，无法继续装睡，摇摇晃晃地站起来，马上被杰西用毛巾从背后包裹了起来。“我去拿衣服。”

“我饿了……“

“牛油果昔还有大半杯。”杰西摸摸鼻子，身手相当不错地躲过迎面而来的肥皂盒。

几分钟后，穿戴整齐的北斗和杰西一前一后来到了地下车库。

一辆白色的敞篷车开出了大楼。

“要带我去哪儿？”北斗吮着果昔。向来谨守家训的他还是没办法浪费食物。

“等一下再告诉你。”杰西嘴角噙着笑，在夜风中，眼眸里也似乎闪着一些北斗不知道的东西。

"Le ciel？"是他们都喜欢的法国餐馆。

"春夏秋冬？"怀石料理亭。

"还是叙叙苑？"连锁高级烤肉食坊。

光念个餐馆名都会眼睛发亮，看来是真的饿了。杰西悄悄叹了口气。

"……就这家吧。"调转车头。

又过了半个多小时，满嘴流油……不是，心满意足地食完烧肉，带着一身油烟，再度坐上跑车。

"要去哪?"分明不是回总裁先生那间闹市区高级公寓的方向。

"有点远，吃饱就先睡一下。"杰西单手拉下北斗的安全带，顺便偷亲一下小嘴……呃，猪油味。

"都睡了一下午，又不是猪。"

……杰西习惯性地摸了摸鼻子，有些话还是不说免得惹来杀身之祸。

夜已深了。

五木湖旁的小村里，只有一家温泉旅店还静静点着灯。

"醒醒，到了。"杰西伸手轻抚着身边熟睡人儿的头发，看到他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛的，打了个哈欠，露出尖尖的八重齿。

杰西轻笑。

旅店的老婆婆听见汽车声，已经出来迎接。

"婆婆，要您等到这么晚，真的很抱歉。"杰西深深鞠了一躬。

"开了很久的车辛苦了呢，快请进来吧。"婆婆慈爱地微笑着。

才从车里跨出来的北斗像被冻住似得，愣在原地。

“怎么了？”

“为什么……来这里。”北斗的声音流露出一丝不易察觉的软弱。

“不喜欢吗。”杰西只当北斗还没睡醒。

客房一半是雅致的和室，另一半却是敞开式的露天温泉。北斗蹲下来在浴池边玩水。

不一会儿杰西冲完澡换上浴袍，边用毛巾擦着头发边走出来，却只是淡淡地说，“好累喔，我先睡咯。”

北斗说知道了，看着杰西大摇大摆地走到榻榻米中心，钻进被窝，又回过头去，一动不动地盯着温泉氤氲的热气，思绪却不由得飞了好远。

7年前北斗刚刚开始找工作，因为入社考试成绩优异被调去做特助，而服务的对象居然是社长公子、身高超过一百八十公分、人帅得不行、却总是冷着一张脸，人人都以为他酷得要命，但是突然有一天在员工大会上，这位公子居然开口唱起歌，还模仿起了唐老鸭，几分钟内就把全社上下老老少少都给收了。

看完杰西的精彩表演之后，北斗笑得不行不行，他上去拍拍杰西的肩膀说，喂，你可以啊。

转过身来的杰西那冷淡的表情，北斗永远也忘不了。

他告诉过自己要划清界限，但也许……杰西真的是上天派来的考验。王尔德曾经说过，战胜诱惑的唯一方式，只有臣服。

把自己几天几夜困在办公室，专心致志眉头深锁眼圈深陷，忘记吃饭又极度嗜辣，胃痛到冒汗……这些状况接二连三，等到突然醒悟的那天，不忍心早已变成挂心。

“我带你去散散心好吗？”眼看一个纠结的并购问题又要演变成一场身体灾难，北斗忍不住提议到。

得到首肯之后，北斗开车载着杰西来到自己回老家必定会经过的温泉旅馆，原本只是想要让他放松一下……

“请问要几间房？”带着微笑的老奶奶这么问了之后，北斗发现杰西的眼神意外地闪过一丝星星之火。

他决定孤注一掷。

而总裁先生一点也没有客气，尽情享受了这位下属愿意提供的一切服务。

做完之后杰西披上了酒店的浴袍。“去泡一泡，会舒服一点。”

享受的部分和被强迫接受的违反自然规律的动作带来的痛苦相比，几乎可以忽略不计。这具身体就像不是自己的，简直一分一毫都动不了。

看穿一切的杰西带着男性的自得似笑非笑地望了北斗一眼，然后抱起他轻轻地放在浴池里。

“记住今天。”他对北斗说。“下一次再来的时候，算一算，一共是多久。我会付钱给你。”

松村北斗突然无法呼吸。

“还醒着吗？”天上的星星很美，仿佛突然就给了北斗勇气。

“嗯。”

“我们结束吧。”

杰西没有回答。几乎等了半个世纪那么久之后，北斗只能再度开口。

“京本财团，给了我一个不错的offer。”大概不需要分手费也可以好好地生活下去。

“好。”

杰西没有再开口说任何一个字，第二天一早直接开车回了东京。

途径琵琶湖的时候，把一对指环随意地扔得很远、很远，到任何金属探测器都没有办法将它找回来的地方。

北斗一个人在温泉旅馆吃了两人份的早饭，吃完还不到十分钟就开始吐得昏天黑地。

有多少故事结束在即将开始的时候？

要自杀的人，也许熬过那一刻，就可以喝上一杯宿醉的酒，或者一杯香浓的咖啡，但他已经没有机会再体会后悔的痛苦。

而亲手将爱情埋葬却无力将它杀死的人，总有一天会被赤裸裸地挖开伤疤。


End file.
